The present invention relates to a device for installing and/or removing a steerable propulsion pod for a ship having two of said steerable propulsion pods, each pod comprising a bulb suspended from the ship by a fin.
For example, it is desirable, in the event of damage, to be able to replace such a propulsion pod rapidly without laying up the ship for a long time and without requiring a dry dock.
The invention thus provides such a device comprising a cradle for receiving the pod to be moved, which cradle is situated between two arms of a buoyant beam, one end of each arm being rigidly secured to said cradle, the other end of a first arm being provided with coupling means hinged about a horizontal pin for coupling it to the fin of the other pod in place on the ship, the other end of the second arm being provided with coupling means hinged about a horizontal pin and about a vertical pin for coupling the second arm to an auxiliary vessel.